It's A Form Of Torture
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Kaitlyn Evans was left alone with no boyfriend and stuck in a trap. She's rescued by the Atlanta group and reunited with someone familiar. Read on through her experience of The Walking Dead. Glenn/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I sat against the wall, my legs pulled up to my chest, my hands linked around them. I was shivering in this abandoned room, where I had been forced to stay after the city became overrun with walkers. My boyfriend had left to find more people a week ago and he still hadn't returned. I couldn't sleep without him by my side. All I could do was sit there and keep myself warm. I kept reliving the memory of me seeing him for the last time.

* * *

_"I'll be back by tomorrow." He said, trying to stop me from making him not leave._

_"What if you're not?" I whispered, almost crying._

_"If I'm not, then you can fight on your own. You're strong. You can do it." He reassured me, stroking my cheek gently._

_"Please come back safe." I leaned over and kissed him before he walked out the door. Those were the last words I said to him and the last time I saw him._

* * *

I sighed, unlinking my hands and bringing them to my head, trying to rid myself of the memory and then rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, not wanting to cry at all. I was suddenly started by a loud car alarm. I jumped up from my place on the floor and then ran to the window, trying to see clearly.

A red car was parked and I saw a man climb into it. He looked familiar but I shook away the thought. I saw a truck slowly driving backwards to the store that was just a few seconds away from me. I quickly grabbed my shotgun, strapping it over my back and grabbing my handgun too, holding it tightly in my hand. I quickly pulled up the window and climbed out, closing it as I stood on the ledge. I wasn't too high up, it wouldn't hurt too bad if I just jumped but I had to think about it.

I was able to reach lower ledges and quickly maneuvered down them, skipping the last two ledges and landing safely on the ground. I saw that the truck was just about to drive off so I ran as fast as I could to the truck, my only way out of this trap.

* * *

I almost fell as I slid across the ground towards the truck that was slowly moving. The red car had gone speeding out of there, the alarm blasting as it disappeared from my sight. As I neared the truck, I couldn't stop before I tripped and slammed against the side of the door, falling to the concrete, a sharp, throbbing pain spreading up my back. I looked down at my bare arm, seeing no cuts or bruises forming. I lifted my eyes back up to the truck and was met with the barrel of a gun, pointing directly at my forehead.

"Are you one of them?" The man said calmly as his hand gripped the gun. I was speechless, just staring at him, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "Are you?!" His calm demeanor was gone and was replaced with a mix of fear and anger, his voice rising.

"No! I just saw your truck and I've been trapped here a week after my boyfriend disappeared on me, and I just needed to get out of here! The truck was the only chance for me to get out. Please take me with you!" I pleaded with him, watching him pull the gun away from my head and slide it into his pants. He held out a hand to me and I gratefully took it.

"Name's Morales. The others are in the truck. Climb in quickly or we got the herd to deal with." He ordered, helping me up into the cab. The only available seat was on the lap of the man sat on the passenger side and that's where I was forced to sit. I apologized about this predicament, but he smiled and told me that it was fine. I holstered my handgun and shifted the shotgun so it wouldn't press into my back.

"My name's Kaitlyn Evans." I said to Morales and the man I was sat on.

"Rick Grimes." He said from underneath me.

"Nice to meet you both. Where am I being taken?" I questioned Morales, who was focused on driving.

"To my group up on the mountains. It's safe." He replied, not looking away from the road.

"That sounds good. Why are we in a truck?" I was curious as to who this guy was and how he had survived so long.

"Some of the others are in the back. We were getting some supplies before Officer Friendly turned up and we got trapped. Luckily, he helped us out. And then you turned up and we couldn't turn one down if we picked this guy up." He pointed to Rick after he had finished and then placed his hand back on the wheel.

For the rest of the journey, it was silent.

* * *

As we came upon the camp, I saw the red car already parked. Morales climbed out of the truck and I watched as he hugged his family. More people stepped out and they all embraced with others. I looked at Rick and he was just staring out of the window. I nudged him, nodding towards the group. He smiled at me and I returned it.

I shifted off Rick's lap as he exited the truck. I was nervous, just sitting there. I watched as Rick hugged a young boy and a woman. I assumed they were his family. I stared down at my lap until I was brought back to reality by Morales.

"Hey Blondie, come meet the rest of us." He shouted to me and I playfully rolled my eyes before stepping out of the vehicle and surveying the people stood around. "Picked her up just before we left. She slammed right into the door before I was about to leave."

My eyes flickered towards the boy leaning on the red car, his face hidden. He looked young. He stood up straight and looked towards me. I got a good look at his face, my eyes widening and my heart racing in realization. It was him. He seemed to notice too since he stiffened before slightly smiling.

It only took me a few seconds to run into his arms, almost knocking him over. I clutched at him, afraid he was going to leave again. I cried tears of joy into his shoulder as he gripped onto me tightly. I knew everyone was watching, I could feel their eyes on us, but I didn't care. I had him back and I wasn't letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had cleared out to do their own thing, I started to hit Glenn. He tried to get away from me but I was too fast for him. He finally stopped me, gripping onto my wrists and holding them in place.

"Why'd you leave me alone?" I questioned, angry at him and wanting to get answers.

"I was coming back for you. But a group of walkers made me run into this group. I stayed with them for the week. I'm sorry, Kait." He whispered, loosening the grip on my wrists.

"You left me trapped. I couldn't sleep because you weren't with me. I thought you died." I whispered as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. And I promise this will never happen again." He pulled me into his embrace as I cried. No-one was paying attention to us and I was glad, because I didn't want that happening. I just wanted to be alone with him again, like it was before. But that couldn't happen in a camp full of survivors.

* * *

A few hours passed and now it was nightfall. We were all sat around the fire, sharing stories. I sat on Glenn's lap, my arm wrapped around his shoulders and his around my waist, keeping me in place. I stared at the fire and watched the flames flicker in the dark. I was pulled out of my reverie by Shane who was shouting at Ed about the fire being too high. They fought until Ed gave in and let the flames go down. I chuckled, amused by Shane's rule.

Everyone had started getting up, stating that it was getting late and they all retreated to go to sleep. I climbed off Glenn, stretching a little before helping him up and he led me to where he slept. I climbed in with him, immediately lying down and pulling him down next to me. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too." I whispered back, smiling as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

I jolted awake as I heard screams and I shook Glenn awake. He heard them immediately and grabbed a crowbar, jumping out into the open. I did the same and followed after him into the woods, running as fast as I could. I stopped as I watched one of the men slice the head off a walker.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." The man holding the axe said to the others.

"It's because they're running out of food in the city, that's what." The man in the jumpsuit spoke back and then he whipped around to the noise of rustling leaves. I stepped back, next to the two blonde women, who were holding each other close. A man emerged from the clearing, wielding a crossbow. He kicked the lifeless body of the walker angrily, cursing at it.

I turned around before anything else could happen and walked back to the camp. The two blondes caught up to me and introduced themselves as Amy and Andrea. I told them my name and we talked until we got back to camp and then they went off to do their own thing.

I walked over to the red car and grinned, running my hand along the side. I climbed onto the hood of it, sliding down until my legs were hanging over the front. It wasn't very comfortable but I didn't care. This was going to be the only time I would be sat on a cool car. I closed my eyes and linked my hands behind my head, a smile forming on my face.

"Having fun there?" A voice shook me from my relaxation and I sat up to face Glenn. He was smirking, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes. I was." I replied, lifting myself off the car. I chuckled. "It's such a cool car."

"Thank me for getting it." His smirk turned into a grin.

"Thank you for getting this insanely cool car." I told him, with a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

We were interrupted when the man with the crossbow came through the clearing, shouting for someone. Then in a split second, the man lunged at Rick which made Shane react and chokehold the man. They were fighting about someone. A man, who got chained to the roof, back in Atlanta.

* * *

I became distracted by the sky, fascinated by the colors and I didn't even look away while the sun was hurting my eyes. I finally snapped back to the matter at hand when everyone started talking again.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Rick turned around to look towards Glenn, who didn't look pleased to go and risk his life again.

"Oh, come on." He also looked annoyed with the idea of having to rescue Merle.

"You know the way. You've been there before. In and out, no problem, you said so yourself." Glenn removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair before placing it back on his head. "It's not fair of me ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better if you came along. And so would she." They both glanced at Lori before turning back to each other. I slipped my hand into Glenn's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane cut in, sounding annoyed with Rick.

"Four." T-Dog suddenly spoke up, making everyone turn to him.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl scoffed from his place on the ground.

"You see anybody else stepping up to save your brother's ass?" T-Dog shot back, clearly offended by what Daryl had said to him.

"Why you?" Daryl asked, not looking at anybody but his arrows.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog quickly glanced at Daryl before looking back over to everyone.

"That's four." Dale stated, looking around.

"It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. I mean, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the city. They come back, we need every able body we got. We need them here. We need them to protect camp." Shane went off on a little speech.

"Seems to me what you really need most here, are more guns." Rick said, with an authoritative tone.

"Right. Guns." Glenn spoke up, stepping forward, me now standing behind him, clutching onto his hand.

"What guns?" Shane looked confused, as did I.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns." Rick answered him, surprising me. "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?" Shane asked, looking even more confused.

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted." Rick spoke with a slight nod of his head, Shane now looking at everyone with a worried expression on his face.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here. Now you're just gonna turn around and leave?" Lori questioned, looking scared for Rick.

"I don't want you to go." Carl said, looking directly at Rick.

There was silence for a few seconds before Lori spoke up again.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. _Merle Dixon_? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori snapped, another person not pleased that these guys were risking their lives to save someone who wasn't liked around camp.

Even though they were talking loud enough for everyone to hear, I didn't listen to Rick explain to Lori about everything before he got here. I just stepped next to Glenn and gripped his hand even tighter but making sure not to hurt him. He was still staring at Lori and Rick and I just looked over at Shane.

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked. I finally decided to listen back in after I heard about a man and his little boy who were about to walk into a trap.

"The walkie talkie. The one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. The plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick answered.

"Our walkies?" Shane had decided to cut in again.

"Yeah." Rick spoke in a low voice.

"So use the CB, what's wrong with that?" Andrea asked to both Rick and Shane, wearing the same confused look that Shane had before.

"The CB is fine, it's the walkies that suck. Date back to the 70s, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our car." Shane sounded angry as he explained it to her.

"I need that bag." He slightly whispered to Lori before looking over to Carl. "Okay?" Carl nodded, looking like he was about to cry.

* * *

After everyone had fallen into silence, the men who were going started to get equipped so they could leave. Rick and T-Dog had walked over to Dale to ask about something but I didn't bother to listen.

I found Glenn in the truck after it had stopped moving. I opened the door and climbed into the passenger side.

"I respect Rick's decision about you coming along. But I expect you back with nothing harmful done to you. I'm not losing you again." I leaned over and kissed him, smiling after I'd pulled away. "I'll see you when you get back." I hopped out of the truck as the other three got ready to leave. I stood back as the truck drove off back into the city. I turned around and made my way to the river to talk to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat perched on a rock while Amy, Andrea, Carol and Jacqui were talking about things they missed. When I heard mentions of a vibrator, I started to laugh along with all the others. I moved some hair out of my face as Ed spoke up.

"What's so funny?" He sounded angry. Well, that's not new.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea still had the smile on her face, even though I knew she didn't like Ed.

He walked over, surveying all of us, mostly the others' work. He was a creep. He looked at Jacqui's ass, not even trying to be subtle, and I quietly scoffed. He sent a glare my way and I glared back. Andrea turned around again, now looking annoyed.

"Problem, Ed?" It looked like she was glaring but I couldn't tell.

"None that concerns you." He replied. I rolled my eyes, sliding further up the rock. "You ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." He was saying it directly to Carol and she looked scared. Andrea and Amy scoffed loudly, sharing a look before returning to the duty.

I looked to my right and saw Lori and Shane fighting. I straightened up when he glanced my way and turned my head back to the others. I pulled the hat tighter on my head, hiding my eyes beneath it and just feeling awkward in the silence.

I looked back up when Andrea stood and slowly walked over to Ed with a piercing look in her eyes and a slight hint of annoyance in her tone. She looked ready to slap him with the way he just stood there and did nothing to help.

"Ed, tell you what. You don't like how this is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself." She threw the piece of clothing at his chest. He threw it back with more force, making her take a step back.

"Ain't my job, missy." He spoke with less anger than before.

"Andrea, don't." Me and Amy said at the same time, having the same concern for her.

"What is your job, Ed?" She stepped closer. "Sitting on your ass all day?"

"It sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch. I'll tell you what." He glanced at Carol, anger in his eyes. "Come on. Let's go." She got up from her place on the ground, not wanting to anger him.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea kept her glare on him, trying to get the upper hand in their conversation.

"And I say it's none of your business." He shot back at her. "Come on now. You heard me."

All of us turned to Carol, who looked like she didn't want to start any fights, even though Andrea looked determined to outsmart him. I jumped down off the rock and walked over to them, Ed clearly not pleased I was now involved in the argument.

"Hey." Andrea turned back around at Ed's voice. "Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just because you're some college educated cooze. Alright?" Andrea scoffed. "Now you come on or you're gonna regret it later." I glared as he threatened her.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Jacqui spoke for the first time since the conversation had started. Ed laughed at her accusation. "Yeah, we've seen them."

"Y'all don't keep prodding the bull here. Now I am done talking." His voice raised and he grabbed Carol by the arm, trying to lead her away. We all disagreed, trying to get her to come back. "You don't tell me what? I tell you what!" Ed shouted at her. His hand suddenly came down across her face.

We all started shouting at him, trying to pull Carol out of his grip. I slapped at his arms, attempting to make him let go, but I knew I wasn't strong enough. Amy successfully got her out of his grip but then Shane came out of nowhere and grabbed Ed. He threw him to the ground and started punching him. We all stood there in shocked silence, watching as Shane beating him until he was bleeding. After we watched him throw a few more punches, we shouted for him to stop. He didn't listen and kept punching.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?" Shane threatened with anger and rage. I couldn't hear a reply from Ed but he seemed to have complied. Shane rose from the ground and kicked Ed one more time before moving out the way so Carol could get to him. She cried as she nursed his face.

* * *

After the whole event at the lake, there was now an even bigger problem. Jim was digging holes and wasn't intending on stopping. We couldn't convince him and I don't think Shane beating him would even stop him. All I could do was stare as he kept digging. Shane walked up to him, trying to get him to stop but all he did was retort back.

"You gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you?" My ears perked up when Jim said this. "Y'all seen his face, ain't you? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim." Shane forced out.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." Amy defended.

"Yeah. He cared about the protection of one of our members." I spoke up.

"That is their matters, not his!" Jim suddenly shouted. "He is not judge and jury. Who voted you King Boss?"

"I'm not gonna argue with you. Just give me the shovel." Shane spoke calmly.

"No." Jim refused, pushing Shane away from him when he tried to grab the shovel. He took a swing at him but missed and Shane took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Jim started to shout and Shane was trying to reassure him that he wasn't going to get hurt. He started to tell us about how his wife and children didn't make it and he did. We were all stunned into silence, listening to his story.

* * *

They decided to tie Jim to a tree, to stop him from digging holes again. I shook my head and walked away, sitting against another tree and cooling myself down. It was too hot outside for me and everything that happened this morning wasn't helping. I rested my head in my hands to try and clear my thoughts.

* * *

Nightfall came quicker than I expected. We were all sat around the campfire, enjoying some time to ourselves. Everyone was interested in Dale talking about how time was limited to all of us and I nodded, agreeing with him. Then suddenly, the spotlight was on me.

"So Kaitlyn, since we didn't get a chance last night to ask anything about you, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Shane asked.

"Well, I grew up in California, then I came here when I was 19. Then a couple months later, I met Glenn and we started dating after a month. And now here I am." I shrugged.

"How did you survive?" A small voice came from next to Shane. It belonged to Carl.

"I was just too quick for them, I guess. I was good at handling a gun and wasn't very hesitant to shoot. Me and Glenn took turns for the supply runs. I got trapped for a week. Luckily, this guy let me come here." I pointed to Morales, who smiled.

We all turned round as a scream filled the air. Amy fell to the ground and a walker towered over her. We all jumped up, knowing that we were spotted. I grabbed my bat and swung it, the end of hitting the head of one of them. It fell to the ground and I slammed it down again, making sure it wouldn't get up. Screams and shouts echoed around me but I kept going, hitting each walker as hard as I could.

I suddenly tripped and landed on the floor and the walker towered over me. It leaned down, ready to kill me. But before it could, it fell lifeless to the floor beside me. I looked to see Jim above me, holding a bat. I quickly stood up before another could pounce on me. I turned when I heard gunshots behind me and saw the figures of Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog. I breathed a sigh of relief as walkers fell to the ground, gunshots ringing out around me.

The walkers were now all dead and they took some of our own with them. I breathed heavily, still gripping tightly onto my bat. Everything was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the crying of Carl. People were looking around at the mass of dead bodies, blood trickling out onto the ground.

I saw Glenn, looking horrified while he was looking around the camp. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, still clutching onto my bat with one hand. He did the same, holding me tight. I pulled out of his embrace when I heard a loud cry come from behind me. I walked to where everyone was stood and was met with the sight of a bleeding Amy on the floor and a crying Andrea on top of her. Amy wasn't moving and I turned away not wanting to look.

"I remember my dream now. Why I dug the holes." Jim spoke, looking worried.

* * *

I am going to leave it there until Chapter 4! I am very thankful for the two reviews! Really guys, reviews make me happy.

**Axarell**: Yeah, I'm sorry about making her so passive and boring. She still doesn't have too much dialogue this chapter, but I promise to give her more. And in a couple more chapters, it will have some of the dialogue from the show still in it but it's just to add in the effect. And I'll try and make her less passive.

**Kira Tsumi**: Thank you! And here is the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came slowly. I couldn't sleep at all after the attack last night. I leant against one of the cars, watching the guys throwing bodies onto fires. I sighed, closing my eyes and lowering my head, sliding down to the floor. My knees were pulled up to my chest and I was hiding my face in them, not wanting to talk to anybody right now.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui cried out and my head flew up. I shot up out of my place on the ground and stared at Jim in shock.

"Show it to us!" Daryl spoke as he walked over to him. Jim reacted and grabbed a shovel, trying to keep people away. I stepped a little closer. T-Dog came up behind him and grabbed his arms and Daryl pulled up Jim's shirt to show his upper body. Right in the middle was a bite mark, deep and red. My eyes widened as I looked at it.

"I'm okay." Jim tried to reassure us, but looked like he was trying to reassure himself more. I lowered my head and turned around, not wanting to see more of the scene.

* * *

"I say we put an axe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl suggested and I glared at him.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl answered.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl is right." Dale was agreeing with Daryl. This day is very strange.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale." Rick shot daggers at Dale.

"I'm not saying he is." Dale shrugged a little.

"Hey man, we start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick looked at Dale, annoyed.

"Line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl glared at Rick.

"I think we can get him help. I heard the CDC was working on a cure." Rick said with faith.

"Heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane growled slightly as he spoke.

"What if the CDC's still up and running?" Rick questioned hopefully.

"Then, that is a stretch right there." Shane joked.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, a rescue." Rick informed us all. I liked this idea of the CDC.

"You want those things, I do too. Now, if they exist, they are at the army base in Fort Benning." Shane disagreed with Rick.

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori spoke up.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me, if that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane tried to convince Rick, though it was failing.

"The military were on the frontlines. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The CDC's our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick declared, very faithful in Jim. Daryl suddenly ran to Jim, holding the axe high above his head. Jim jumped back to get away from the weapon. Rick reacted fast, coming up behind Daryl.

"We don't kill the living." Rick stated to Daryl, holding the barrel of the gun to the back of his head.

"That's funny, coming from the man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said, almost growling.

"We may disagree on some things. Not on this. You put it down." Shane nodded towards the weapon in Daryl's hand. After a short pause, he shoved it into the ground.

* * *

Daryl stood over what was left of Ed's body, clutching the axe in his grip. Carol walked over and Daryl stopped, looking at her.

"I'll do it. He was my husband." Daryl handed the axe over to her and she gripped it tightly.

"Carol, you don't have to." I spoke up.

"No, I do." She reassured me. I stepped back as she slammed the blade into Ed's head, crying as she did so. Blood trickled out onto the ground and covered the axe in it. I turned and walked away, lowering my head and fighting away the memories of last night.

* * *

I lifted myself off the car as I saw Amy slowly sit up, grabbing at Andrea. I can hear her groaning and I slowly reach for my bat, grabbing it tightly. I watch as Andrea brings the gun up to Amy's head and fires, the gunshot making me flinch. She takes one last moment to stroke Amy's cheek before standing up. I lower my head and resume my position on the car.

* * *

A few hours later, we're all stood round the holes, watching as the last campmate is being buried. Andrea and Dale are pulling Amy's body into the hole, Andrea shouting that she can do it herself. They eventually get her in and I just stand there and stare. After Andrea is out of the hole, we all make our way back to the camp, Rick and Shane going out to the woods to check for more walkers.

* * *

When I get back to the camp, I sigh and sit down on the ground, holding my head in my hands. I hear someone sit down next to me and I look up from the floor, seeing Glenn. I manage a smile, shifting slightly closer to him.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." He replies, not smiling.

"Today's been hard, ain't it?" I ask, looking up to the sky.

"Yeah. I'm hoping tomorrow will be easier, considering we're going to the CDC." Glenn answers.

"Me too. Well, tomorrow's going to be a long day, so I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I stand up and pat his shoulder before making my way to Dale's truck, ready for a sleepless night.

* * *

The next morning, I climbed out of the vehicle and over to where everyone was stood. I shoved my hands into my pockets and listened to the conversation that was going on between the people I was stood with.

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the truck. Any questions?" Shane declared, looking around.

"We're, uh… We're… we're not going." Morales informed him.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." Miranda added.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane shook his head and stepped closer to them.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales shrugged.

"You sure?" Rick spoke up.

"We talked about it. We're sure." Morales nodded.

"All right." Rick repeated the nod and turned to Shane, pulling out a gun and passing it to Morales. Shane hands him a box, Morales taking both and smiling.

"The box is half full." Shane informs him. I look over to Daryl after I hear him scoff and then turn back to the group.

"Thank you all… For everything." Miranda smiles and hugs Lori. I come up to her and hug her too.

"I know we didn't get the chance to talk but I'm going to miss you." I smiled and nodded my head towards Morales. "You take care of him." I step back and watch as they say their goodbyes and leave.

"Come on. Let's go. Let's move out." Shane yells and we all walk to the cars. I climb in next to Shane. Dale, Jacqui and Glenn climb into Dale's truck, leading the way. Rick, Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol climb into the car in front of us, T-Dog and Andrea climb into the car behind and Daryl holds up the end. We all drive away from the camp and I look to my right, watching the trees pass.

* * *

It's not long before we have to stop. I climb out of the car and walk up to the front, seeing what's happening. Dale and Rick are talking about something to do with the truck and Shane mentions a station that's possibly up ahead. T-Dog volunteers to come with him to check it out. I see Rick jump in to help Jim after Jacqui had come out saying that he wasn't getting any better.

"It's what he says he wants." Rick tells us about Jim's decision.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asks, not believing Rick.

"He seems to be. I would say yes." Rick answers her.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer." Dale speaks up.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane complains.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori says harshly.

* * *

Rick and Shane go into the truck and help Jim out, resting him up against a tree. I look at him sadly as it shows that he's worse than before.

"Hey, another damn tree." Jim chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

Shane, Jacqui, Rick and Dale say their goodbyes and it's my turn. I walk up to him and kneel down next to him, smiling as best as I could.

"I know we didn't get many chances to talk but it's been a great time with you. Now you go be with your family." I smiled more, standing up and walking over to Glenn who just stared at Jim before turning around. I walked with him, looking back to just give him a small wave before turning my head around again and walking to Shane's car and climbing in next to him.

After everyone had gotten in, we all immediately started to leave again. I looked towards Jim's figure at the tree, his head lowered and his eyes closed. I smiled softly, turning my head towards the front again. It was going to be a long journey to the CDC.

* * *

It was nightfall when we arrived at the CDC. Bodies were all around. We all jumped out of the cars, ready to go. I grabbed my guns, gripping them tightly and having my bat strapped in a holster across my back. I placed my handgun in the waist of my shorts and held my shotgun with one hand, my other hand going across my face like everyone else was doing.

We made it to the front door but there was nothing. The shutters were down, no signs of anything or anyone inside. We all stood there as Rick and Shane attempted to get the doors open. I gripped my gun with both hands now, looking behind me to see if anything had seen us.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog commented.

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick questioned.

"Walkers!" Daryl hollered. He shot an arrow into the walker's head and it fell to the ground, now dead. "You led us into a graveyard!"

"He made a call!" Dale mentioned.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Shane yelled at Daryl, pushing him. He turned to Rick. "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Shane's right, we can't be this near the city after dark." Lori added.

"Fort Benning, Rick. Still an option." Shane told Rick hopefully.

"On what? No food, no fuel. It's a hundred miles." Andrea spoke, sounding worried.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn corrected her.

"Forget Fort Benning! We need answers tonight, now." Lori shouted.

"We'll think of something!" Rick yelled at Lori.

"Let's go!" Shane ordered us all.

"The camera. It moved." Rick spoke up again.

"You imagined it." Dale shrugged.

"It moved." Rick spoke quietly.

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane informed Rick. "Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick."

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori grabbed Rick, trying to pull him away.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick cried.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane ordered again.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick yelled to the camera.

"Rick. There's nobody here." Lori shouted.

"We have nowhere else to go." Rick again shouted to the camera, hoping for an answer. "If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

"Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go." Shane tried to convince Rick, grabbing onto him and helping to pull him back with Lori.

"Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick exclaimed. A loud, mechanical noise is heard and we all turn around, a bright light now illuminating all of us. My eyes widen in shock and we were all stunned into silence.

* * *

Well, that is Chapter 4 for you guys! Again, sorry for not much dialogue for Kaitlyn. Only one more chapter to go before this story ends and then there's a sequel planned! And sorry it took me so long to update! And another sorry for it being so jumpy and not so much detail.

**Kira Tsumi**: Thank you for the second review! And your wait is over, because it's here!

**HannahFromWoodbury**: Thank you for the review and for the favorite! Here is the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

God, this place was dark. The only noises that I could hear were the guys telling people to be careful.

"Watch the doors. Watch those walkers." Dale warned as everyone else came through the door.

"Hello?" Rick called out. We were all startled by the sound of a gun and a couple of the guys aimed their guns at a man stood in the corner.

"Anybody infected?" The man called out. It was hard to see his face because of the lack of light.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick told him.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked as he moved closer to us.

"A chance." Rick said.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man kept moving slowly closer.

"I know." Rick agreed.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." The man said after there was a short silence.

"We can do that." Rick said quickly.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." The man informed us, lowering his gun.

* * *

Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl quickly came back in, carrying the bags. I hitched a bag on my shoulder after retrieving it from Glenn. Dale and T-Dog closed the double doors as the metal door lowered down. It was final. We were now stuck inside this place.

* * *

"Doctors always going round packing heat like that?" Daryl asked as all 14 of us stood in an elevator.

"I familiarized myself." The man told us. "You all look harmless enough. Except you." He looked at Carl. I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl smiled as the man joked with him.

* * *

We were now walking through the facility. It was a pretty long walk. I lifted my bag onto my other shoulder as it was starting to ache.

"Are we underground?" Carol spoke up, sounding worried.

"You claustrophobic?" The doctor questioned.

"A little." Carol told him.

"Try not to think about it." He reassured her. I rubbed her shoulder a little as I was walking behind her. She turned her head to me and smiled. I returned the gesture.

* * *

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The doctor said as we entered a room. The lights illuminated the place and we could see it fully. There were monitors all around and a big desk in the middle. There was also a timer on the far wall which was counting down. "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where is everybody?" Rick questioned as we walked further into the room. "The other doctors... the staff."

"I'm it. It's just me here." The man told us. My eyebrows raised in surprise. This guy was running this place alone.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori spoke up.

"Vi! Say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome." The doctor shouted.

"Hello guests. Welcome." An automated voice filled the room.

"I'm all that's left." The doctor said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Somehow, we were all laughing as everyone sat around a table, drinking wine. I wasn't having a lot because I knew I'd have a killer hangover in the morning.

"Children have a little wine in Italy." Dale told Lori as he handed a glass to her. "And France."

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some." Lori said as she drank some from the glass.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick laughed as he looked at Lori.

Lori finally gave in, smiling and let Dale pour some into a glass for Carl. He took it and sipped, which made him wipe his mouth in disgust.

"That's my boy." Lori said.

"Tastes nasty." Carl told us as he wiped his mouth again. Lori poured the small amount of Carl's share into her glass.

"You stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane spoke up.

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said to Glenn.

"What?" Glenn looked up, laughing. I was sat next to him, drinking some more wine.

"Drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get." Daryl teased and we all laughed.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick spoke up as he rose from his chair, looking at the doctor.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog said.

Everyone lifted their glass as they looked at the doctor, me following their gesture.

"Booyah!" Daryl called out. Everyone called out the same thing.

"So... when ya gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane spoke up, a serious look on his face. "All the other doctors. Where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move. You'll find all the answers instead." Shane laughed. "Found him. Now... one man. Why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just... left." The doctor paused. "Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No." The doctor informed him. "Many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a lot of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea spoke for the first time since we'd got here. "Why?"

"I just kept working... hoping to do some good." The man told her.

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn said to Shane as he got up. I awkwardly took a sip of my wine as the room was completely silent.

* * *

"Most of the facility is powered down. Including housing, so you'll have to make do here. Couches are comfortable." Doctor Jenner told us as we walked down a corridor. "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." He was now talking to Carl and Sophia. "Just don't plug in the video games or that anything that uses power." They nodded to say that they agreed. Jenner looked back to us. "Same applies. If you shower, go easy on the hot water." He then walked off.

"Hot water?" Glenn turned round with a smile on his face.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog laughed. I stopped Glenn from walking and lifted myself to whisper in his ear.

"You know, I've always wanted to try shower sex." I grinned at him as I pulled away. I walked down the corridor to a free room and threw one of the group's many bags onto one of the couches. Glenn followed, doing the same. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me to find the showers. It was going to be good to have a little personal time with my boyfriend.

* * *

I was sat in the rec room across from Carol, watching as Carl and Sophia played a board game. I smiled a little at what happened earlier in the showers. Glenn was still good. Lori entered the room and I looked up.

"They have good books?" Lori asked as she walked further in.

"Enough to keep us busy for years." Carol said. I smiled as she admired the shelves. "Right, come on kids. It's bedtime." She rose from her seat. Sophia and Carl complied, rising from their place on the floor.

"Baby, you go say your prayers. I'm gonna browse a bit." She said to Carl.

"This is the first night we might actually get some real sleep." Carol said to us. "It's a miracle, isn't it?" She said to Sophia. They then left the room and it was just me and Lori. I was just enjoying the silence until I heard a door slam.

I caught a quick glimpse of who it was. I looked over to Lori who was making a 'get down' motion with her hand. I quickly dived under the table, making myself hidden as possible.

I could see what they were doing. Shane was explaining what happened back in Atlanta and Lori was shouting at him. I almost let out a gasp as Shane tried to force himself on her. I watched as Lori scratched his neck and left. I made a move to get up, which resulted in me hitting my head on the table.

I let out a cry of pain, immediately realizing why I shouldn't have. I was quick to place my hands over my mouth. But he already knew I was there. I could hear him as he walked over to where I was hidden. He managed to grab my hair and pull out me out from under the table, causing me a lot of pain.

He held my face close to his and I got a good look at the scratch marks on his neck. He pulled on my hair which made me face him again, wincing from how hard he was pulling.

"You tell anyone what happened here and I'll make sure you're going to get hurt. You understand, blondie?" He snapped, pulling my hair even harder. I nodded, scared of what he could do. "Good."

He let go of my hair harshly which made me stumble and fall into the table, my back slamming against the end of it. Shane growled and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I managed to pick myself up off the floor, my back hurting badly. I walked through the center until I got to mine and Glenn's room. His eyes opened at my arrival and he smiled. I tried to smile back but it was too painful to even move.

I collapsed next to him on the couch and his arms wrapped around my body. I winced at the contact but ignored it as I closed my eyes, falling into the world of dreams.

* * *

I woke up, feeling cold and noticed Glenn wasn't with me. I got up, pulling on my jacket and shoes and walked through the center until I reached the room where everyone was sat. I sat down next to Glenn who was holding his head and groaning. I chuckled, being glad that I was one of the people to not drink so much last night.

I slumped in my chair when Shane walked in the room. I definitely hadn't forgotten the events of last night so quickly. I didn't glance at him once and decided to just place my hand on Glenn's shoulder and squeeze it as he groaned.

"Kaitlyn, what happened to your back?" Jacqui's question had made me stiffen and everyone looked at me.

"Uh..." I stammered. "I must have tripped last night. Just happens."

She looked at me with uncertainity but just nodded and sat beside me. I shrugged my jacket further up my shoulders, making the bruise hidden. For the first time since he entered, I looked over at Shane. He met my eyes and shook his head, glaring at me. I turned my head away from him and resumed looking at Glenn, starting to rub his shoulder. My head perked up when the doctor entered.

"Morning." He greeted us.

"Hey doc." Shane replied back. I narrowed my eyes as Andrea and Dale shared a look and nodded at each other.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slander you with questions first thing..." Dale trailed off.

"But you will anyway." I could hear the doctor chuckle.

"We didn't come here for the food." Andrea spoke up.

The doctor turned round and it was completely silent. Shane was staring at Andrea and the doctor was speechless.

* * *

We were led into a big room, different than the one before. The main screen was powered up and we all looked at it as we took different places in the room. Some of us were stood on the left, some of us stood on the right, some of us stood in the middle and the doctor was stood right up front. I was stood with Glenn, his arms wrapped around my waist as my back was pressed up against his chest.

"Give me playback of TS-19." The doctor ordered as he pressed some keys.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi's monotone rang out in the large room as the screen showed a video.

"Only a few people got a chance to see this." Doctor Jenner told us. "Very few."

The screen now showed a detailed picture of a brain and four other views of it to the side. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Why was he showing us this?

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one... not that it matters in the end." Jenner paused. "Take us in through the IV."

"Enhanced internal view." Vi complied.

The screen zoomed into the brain where loads of lights were zooming through some sort of wires.

"Woah." I whispered.

"What are those lights?" Shane questioned the doctor.

"It's a person's life. Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere, in all that organic wiring, all those lights, is you. The thing that makes you unique. And human." He told us.

"You don't make sense, ever." Daryl said.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything that a person says, does or thinks, from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner said as he stared at the screen.

"Death? That's what this is? A vigil?" Rick asked, sounding angry.

"Yes. Or rather, the playback of the vigil." Jenner confirmed.

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked curiously.

"Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner informed her." Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." Vi obeyed, showing a completely different scene than before. The brain was turning black.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain. The brain goes into shut down and then the major organs." The person's brain had now completly turned black. "And then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be...gone." Jenner said solmenly.

After a small conversation between Jenner and Andrea, her telling him about what happened to Amy, he turned back to what had happened to the person on screen.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner called out.

"Scanning to second event." Vi said.

"The resurrection times vary widely. We have reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds." Jenner told us.

There was now a small, red light at the bottom of the brain shining a little. It was growing faster inside the brain.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked, shocked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving." Jenner informed her.

"But they're not alive?" Rick questioned.

"You tell me." Jenner said, gesturing to the screen.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick said as he looked at the screen.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobes, the neocortex, the human part. That doesn't come back. The 'you' part." Jenner told him.

A flash illuminated the screen and there was a line going across the whole of the patient's head. I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock and I felt Glenn's arms tighten around my waist. I slowly lowered my hands after a couple of seconds.

"What was that?" Carol asked in surprise.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea said, sounding angry.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner ordered, ignoring Andrea's question.

"Powering down main screens and workstations." Vi's automated voice rang out through the silence in the room. The whirring of the machines as they powered down were actually pretty deafening.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"It could be viral... parasitic..." He trailed off.

"Or the wrath of God." Jacqui spoke up.

"There is that." Jenner said quietly.

"Somebody must know something." Andrea said, stepping closer to Jenner.

"There are others, right?" Carol asked, her tone sounding sad. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some... people like me." Jenner told her.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Rick demanded.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives... all of it. I've been in the dark for about a month." Jenner told him.

"So... it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere?" Andrea had a small smile of disbelief and doubt on her face as she talked. "That's what you're saying, right?"

There was a long silence as Rick and Jenner had a staredown and Andrea scoffed.

"Jesus..." Jacqui whispered.

"Man, I'm gonna go get drunk... again." Daryl rubbed his eyes and rested on a monitor as he said this.

"Doctor Jenner... I know this has been taxing for you... but I hate to ask one more question." Dale said as he walked around the monitors to get to Jenner. "That clock." He pointed to the timer, which now had the numbers 1:00:00 on it. "It's counting down. What happens at zero?" He turned his eyes back to Jenner.

"The basement generators... they run out of fuel." He told him.

"And then?" Rick urged him to go on. But Jenner just walked off. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick went with asking the computer.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi told us.

* * *

Being back in the big room was weird. It had been 30 minutes since we were in here and that wasn't a fun time. Jenner pointed out the time as he told us all about the generator was using up the last of the fuel for just the computers and nothing else. Jenner suddenly stopped and we all watched him.

"It was the French." He said to Andrea.

"What?" She asked in cofusion.

"They were the last ones to hold out... as far as I know. When our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, those guys stayed in the lab until the end. They thought they were close to a solution." He just stood there.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing that's happening here. The power grid... ran out of juice." He paused. "The world runs on fossil fuels. I mean... how stupid is that?" Jenner turned round and walked over to a chair.

"Let me tell you sumthin'." Shane called out as he stormed to Jenner. Rick was trying to stop him.

"Lori, grab your things. Everybody grab your stuff. We're getting out of here. NOW!" Rick turned round and ordered us around. I flinched at the volume of his voice.

Everyone turned around and made for the door, until there was a loud alarm sound. Shane and Rick demanded that Jenner tell him what it was. I clamped my hands over my ears as the alarm kept blaring. The timer was brought up on screen and I could just hear Vi saying something about decontamination.

The alarm stopped blaring as Jenner quickly walked over to a desk. I took my hands off my ears and steadied my breathing.

"Y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go!" Shane yelled and the others started running. I turned round to hear the sound of whirring and saw the door slide up. My eyes widened.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn asked. I quickly grabbed onto his hand and gripped it tight. "He just locked us in!"

The others started looking for another way out but it seemed there was only one. Daryl ran up to Jenner and attacked him. Rick and T-Dog quickly ran up to the redneck and restrained him.

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick walked up to Jenner after Daryl had been subdued.

"There's no point. Everything top-side is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." He told Rick.

"Well, open the damn thing!" Daryl demanded.

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner was so calm. The bastard. "I told you. Once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that."

"He did say that." I spoke up, still holding tightly onto Glenn's hand.

"It's better this way." Jenner told Rick.

"What happens at 27 minutes?" Rick asked.

"You know what this place is!" Jenner yelled after Rick and Shane provoked him. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!"

There was a long silence as Jenner calmed down. He sat down in his chair and just looked at us.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure and a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to stop the organisms from getting out." Jenner told us.

"HITs?" Rick asked in confusion.

"Vi, define." Jenner told the computer.

"HITs. Hyapulse thermaberic fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between five-thousand six-thousand where the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

I felt Glenn's hand leave mine and then his arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I wrapped both arms around him and held on tightly.

"Sets the air on fire." Jenner said. "No pain. An end to sorrow, greed and regret. Everything."

Glenn's grip became tighter but I didn't care. I was holding onto him just as tight and I was almost crying. I didn't want to die from an explosion. Even if I wasn't going to feel anything, I definitely didn't want to die.

* * *

Shane, Rick, Daryl and Glenn were trying to cut down the door with axes. I was now resting my arms on a monitor and my head in my arms. It wasn't comfortable but I didn't care.

"You should have left well enough alone. It would have been easier." Jenner spoke up.

"Easier for who?" Lori asked angrily.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short, brutal life and agonizing death." Jenner turned to Andrea. "Your sister. What was her name?"

"Amy." She answered.

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want?" He questioned them.

"I don't want this!" Rick harshly whispered.

"Can't make a dent." Shane breathed out as Rick turned to him.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner told him.

"Yeah, but your head ain't!" Daryl yelled as he ran to Jenner with the axe high above his head. Rick, Shane, Dale and T-Dog barely managed to keep him restrained but they succeeded.

"You do want this." Jenner said to Rick. "Last night... you said. You knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What, you really said that?" Shane spoke up after a short silence. "After your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick directed his attention to Lori.

"There is no hope." Doctor Jenner spoke up. "There never was."

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be here, but somewhere!" Rick shouted at him.

"What part of 'everything's gone' did you not understand?" Andrea asked from her place on the floor.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." He told Rick.

The soft cries of Carol were now in the only noise in the room. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing quietly. This was getting so stressful.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol spoke up, now sobbing.

"One tiny moment... a millisecond. No pain." Jenner said to her, leaning forward.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol was holding onto Sophia pretty tightly.

"Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner asked. "More compassionate. To just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down." My gaze landed on Glenn who looked back at me. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. I averted my eyes back to Jenner, until I heard the cock of a gun. I looked up to see Shane holding a shotgun.

"SHANE!" Rick yelled, stepping forward and trying to stop him from going any further.

"Get out of my way, Rick!" Shane pushed him aside and walked over to Jenner, holding the barrel of the gun to his face. Jenner was still calm. "Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off!"

"This is not the way we do this. We'll never get out of here." Rick said to him.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori warned.

"When he dies, we all die!" Rick told him.

Shane then let out a shout and trained his gun at some monitors. Unfortunately, those were the exact monitors I was stood behind. I quickly dived to the floor as he shot the computers. Sparks and shards of glass flew everywhere.

I could hear the sound of Rick and Shane fighting and the sound of someone getting hit. I quickly crawled away from the shattered monitors and to where Glenn was stood. I lifted myself off the floor and into his arms. I was trying to steady my breathing but I was unsuccesful.

"You done now?" Rick asked Shane as he stood above him, holding the gun above his head.

"I guess we all are." Shane muttered.

There was a long silence, the only sound was Rick's loud breathing. Glenn held tightly onto me as I ceased my crying. My heart was still racing and my body was sore from my dive to the floor.

"I think you're lying." Rick said.

"What?" Jenner asked.

"You're lying. About no hope. If that was true, you'd have bolted with the rest and taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path." Rick accused. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner muttered.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick got closer to Jenner, pushing him to his limit.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise." Jenner stood up and pointed to the screen. "To her. My wife."

"Test Subject 19 was your wife." Lori spoke.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" He said. I tightly wrapped my arm around Glenn's waist as Daryl resumed hitting the door with an axe, which made me flinch. "She was dying. It should have been me on that table. It wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." I quickly wiped away some tears after Doctor Jenner had stopped talking.

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick reassured him. "You do. And that's all we want. A choice. A chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori pleaded.

"I told you, top-side's lock down. I can't open those." Jenner told Rick. He then walked over to a desk and pressed some keys. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I pulled myself out of Glenn's grip and turned to see the metal door sliding down.

"Come on!" Daryl hollered.

Glenn grabbed my hand and pulled me with him up the slope, shouting at the others. I held onto him firmly, scared that if I let go, I would lose him.

* * *

Rick and Jenner were just casually talking and my eyes flickered over to the timer which read 4 minutes. I bit down on my lip and watched as Lori ran down to grab Rick.

"We got 4 minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yelled at Rick.

"I'm staying!" Jacqui yelled at T-Dog who was trying to get her out.

"That's insane!" T-Dog said.

"It's completely sane! For the first time in a long time." She told him. "I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue. And no point. Not if you wanna get out. Just get out. Get out!" She cried, pushing T-Dog gently.

Shane grabbed T-Dog's arm and pulled him up the slope. I let Glenn lead me up the slope and through the automated door. I watched as Dale just looked at Jacqui in disbelief.

"I'm staying too." Andrea confessed.

"Andrea, no!" Dale pleaded. Andrea turned away and slid down to the floor. Dale turned to us. "Just go!" We obeyed and quickly ran off. I almost tripped up by how hard Glenn was pulling me.

* * *

We came to the main entrance. Where it had all started. T-Dog ran to the doors and Glenn let go of my hand to follow him. They tried but failed. The doors were solid. Daryl and Shane ran to the windows and tried smashing them with the axes but also failed.

"Get down!" Shane shouted as he held the shotgun in his hands. I quickly ducked and covered my ears as Shane shot at the window, which was doing nothing.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia's voice rang out.

"Rick!" Carol got his attention. "I have something that might help."

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna help." Shane muttered. I rolled my eyes. How sexist.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform..." She pulled out something round. A grenade. "I found this."

Rick took it from her and walked up to the windows. Everyone ran away from the windows and I walked down the set of five steps, clamping my hands over my ears and crouching down as far as I could. The blast shook the ground and I almost screamed. I removed my hands from my ears and I quickly stood up, seeing the window was no more.

Glenn grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building. I narrowly missed cutting my leg on a piece of broken glass as we were leaving. My ears perked up as I heard the familiar moans of walkers.

Shane and Rick shot down three, Daryl taking care of the last one by slicing it's head clean off it's shoulders. I clamped my hand over my mouth as I watched the bodies fall. We ran all the way to the vehicles and Glenn dragged me into Dale's truck. Rick sat in the driver's seat and shoved in the keys but was stopped.

"Wait!" She pointed to the CDC. "They're coming." Sure enough, there was Andrea and Dale making their way out of the broken window. They weaved their way through the clutter of walkers scattered around the building, trying to get to the vehicles.

"Dale, get down!" Lori shouted as they got close enough. There wasn't much time left. It was going to explode.

"Everybody down! Get back!" Rick ordered and Glenn grabbed me, pulling me down to the floor of the truck. He wrapped his arms around me as it happened. The ground shook and so did the truck. Glenn released me and I got up, seeing the orange and black flames in the place where the CDC was. I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock, watching as the place fell to the ground.

"Oh my god." I whispered, removing my hands from my mouth. "They're gone."

Glenn wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. I watched as Dale pulled Andrea up from the ground and helped her walk to the truck. Glenn, with me still attached to his side, opened the door and shouted for them to get in. They did and then everyone set off.

Now it was time to find more shelter and hopefully, we could live a little longer.

* * *

OK, that is it for the first season! I hope you really liked it and I'm sorry it took me a month to update. I will have the sequel up around Tuesday. Hopefully.

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: **Thank you so much! I hope you'll love the sequel too!

**Guest**: Here is the more you couldn't wait for!

**Belieu23**: Awesome!

**Pok3monTrain3erBlu3**: Yes, that is how you spell it. I have something planned for Maggie, so don't you worry.

**The-Originals-Rock**: I hope there is enough moments in here to please you!

I give my thank yous to the people who have reviewed and stayed for all the chapters and appreciated all my work. I will see you guys for the sequel.


End file.
